Under the Toga: Scenes of Desire
by RosaBella75
Summary: Outtakes from my story "Forbidden Desire" designed to explore the supporting cast and deepen the understanding of this scintillating universe. Each chapter connects with a main chapter. Written by guest authors and myself. AH, M for violence and lemons.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N:

Companion to Chapter 7: Enlightenment of _Forbidden Desire _where Felix and Emmett have a friendly wrestling match, and Emmett wins, leaving a very unhappy Felix to grudgingly play the good sport.

Huge thanks to Winterstale for taking her desire to see Felix and Emmett wrestle and running with it to produce this steaming hot, action packed, morally challenging, and powerful addition to my story. She brought the political intrigues of Aro to a whole new level, demonstrably capturing just what makes him so diabolical and terrifying oh so well.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES RELATED TO VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SUCH CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Otherwise, remember "Barbie In Bondage?" (Practice of pre-teens tying Barbie dolls up and letting Ken push her sexual limits while she is conflicted about what he is doing.)Yeah, so does Rose! ;D

Buckle-up and hang on, All! It's quite a ride!

Written by: Winterstale www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2077303/winterstale

* * *

RPOV

Certainly the baser delights of Aro's compound were intriguing. It was impossible to deny the beauty of so many specimens of human perfection taking their pleasures at will along the cool marble halls and tiled pool sides of the enormous Villa. Unlike the other visitors, my family - after so many years living together in peaceful study which had led all of us to progress beyond being mere fellow students – appreciated the sights and sounds of the pleasure palace but only as a means to sweeten the taste of our own mates. Even Carlisle and Esme had been noticeably more amorous toward each other in the past few days, each of them politely refusing inclusions in private sessions with all manner of the villa's residents, then turning to each other with unspoken adoration in their eyes. For each of them, seeing their partner so desired, even coveted, by these perfect beings only intensified their need for each other.

I'd expected Emmett's ever-simmering desires to almost take him under when we arrived, and so it was. He came to me more than ever, his amber-rimmed blue eyes almost flaming with his intense need of me. I had no reason to worry: he was mine entirely, and, together we were, to be completely honest, simply perfection. Why would he have need of any of Aro's _staff_ when he knew I was happy to satisfy his sweeter and more hedonistic desires with my own body and mind? I knew his resplendent body as well as my own and appreciated it as much.

Aro, the demon, knew my tastes as would any good host, but must have taken intense pleasure himself in knowing how deeply the décor of our room would arouse me. The walls of our chamber were lined with gilt-edged mirrors stretching from the cool marble floor all the way to the curtained ceiling above. I could see every angle of myself and Emmett as he took me in any position we could conjure.

Last night after returning from our celebration of his victory in the wrestling ring, he had lifted me up and pressed me against one of the mirrors before driving relentlessly inside of me. The cool, smooth mirror was a delicious contrast to Emmett's taut, heated body glistening deliciously with sweat. The scent of his slick muscled frame and guttural grunting in my ear were divine compliment to my impassioned face. I watched myself - captured by his huge arms, mesmerized as his scent and sounds filled my senses; scintillated by the feel of his large hands caressing wildly across my body, driving me closer and closer toward an incomparable orgasm. My body arched sharply away from him, threatening to separate me from his pumping cock, but he quickly caught me, clutching me to him with one of those magical, massive hands. His broad palm pressed against my soaked mound, leaving the smallest of his fingers free to dance wickedly over my thighs and brush over my aching clitoris. My answering moan echoed off the marble walls and came back to me, assuring me not only of the perfection of my face and body when paired with my Emmet, but also of the perfection of my tremendous passion for my Emmett. His eyes locked on mine in the mirror as that damnable little finger flitted like butterfly wings over my pelvis, the bare little touches a wicked contrast to the hammering pace his hips set as they plunged his thick length inside me.

"Oh… Em…" I breathed, still gazing at myself in the reflection of his total possession of me. "Baby…"

"Yeeeesssss…." He whispered in my ear. The chill of his breath against my ear was almost too much to bear. "Look how beautiful you are, Rose. Mmmmm… incomparable." His voice was almost a growl as he he drew my earlobe through his teeth and parted my dripping feminine lips with his finger, grazing my pulsing clitoris lightly as the delicate flesh of my ear scraped along his teeth.

"Oh… ohoooooh…" My pupils were like black orbs suspended in the sapphire depths of my eyes. So, so close. Only my Emmett could play my body so exquisitely.

His head jerked slightly over his shoulder, and his gaze returned quickly to mine. "Can you hear them?"

Reluctantly, I focused my hearing on something other than the divine duet of Emmett's sounds together with my own and listened. Somewhere in our chamber, foreign pants and moans broke the solitude of this private moment. Fury flamed in me as I found the culprits: three of them and servants no less. These unknown parties must have come in to attend to us with an offering of late-evening food and drink. Their gilded trays lay discarded by the door, and their eyes were fixed on our bodies. The small dark-haired woman's head fell against the shoulder of her male counterpart, their hands rustling under the other's white garments. A lone boy leaned against the marble wall, his eyes trained on my writhing body as he stroked his cock languidly.

Ire rose in me instantly, and I took a deep breath to shout at them, but Emmett's wandering finger brought my attention to back to center on him.

"Hey, it's ok… they just like looking at you, baby. Just like I do." His sultry voice crooned as his finger flicked again and again, swelling my orgasm back to its critical point. "You're so beautiful we can't help but watch you, Rose," he whispered as he drug his other hand along my waist, stopping to cup my full breast. "Look at us, look at me…" His eyes met mine again in the mirror and held me, transfixed. "We need to see you come for us, baby." Across the room, the chorus of servant's moans intensified along with the pace of Emmett's ministrations. "You're so close, sweetheart… I know you love it." He drew my aching nipple between his fingers, rolling it into position. "Rose…Beauty…come for us."

All at once the finger at my mound dipped in, flicking tantalizingly as he pulled my nipple taut. The tight heat of my orgasm burst from my body, traveling up to my throat and eliciting a whining moan from my lips as my body bucked and shuddered against Emmett. Just as my release was at its apparent apex, his fingers pinched my nipple ruthlessly, elevating my pleasure with a taste of cruel pain, and I collapsed against him as I screamed his name in staccato breaths. His thighs trembled against mine as he began to spasm inside me, grunting.

"Fuck... oh God fuck yes!" he groaned, and his legs locked, rigid, as his hips bounced and twitched against my thighs.

Just under our moans and sighs, I could barely hear the servants achieving their own climaxes and this, along with Emmett's continuing thrusts, pushed me towards another twisting orgasm of my own. I was completely undone by the second, harder climax. It intensified almost to the point of being unbearable when I caught sight of Emmett's cheek nestled against my own, our faces both studies in ecstasy. The haze of endorphins coursing through my body in concert with his delicious maleness riding out his release in me, combined with the sounds of the servants' orgasms, the scents of our arousal mingling and rising in the heat produced by our bodies: it was complete sensory overload. Were it not for my mate's solid strong body behind me, I would have crumpled to the floor.

Emmett lifted me in his arms easily and carried me to the curtained pile of thick cushions and mattresses, settling me into the center of the downy white sleeping dais. The servants placed our refreshments beside our bed silently, then disappeared without even acknowledging what had happened just a moment before. Settling against me, Emmett wrapped me in the safe fortress of his strong arms allowing sleep to quickly claim us both.

The next morning, we both dozed lazily on the sumptuous dais for a long while, waking long enough to pluck fruits and small cakes from the trays beside our bed and offer them to each other. We nuzzled our faces together, kissing softly and licking little bits of fruit juice and crumbs from each other's lips.

"Mmmmmm… I hate to leave you," Emmett whispered against my shoulder and crushed me slightly against the expanse of his chest.

"I know, this place just gets under your skin, doesn't it?"

I turned to my love, drinking in the sweet pout of his full lips and thickly-lashed blue eyes. The contrast of his boyish dimpled face and such hard manliness in every inch of his stature always made my heart flutter a little. He was the ideal contrast to me in every way, highlighting each facet of my appearance. I knew intellectually, I was singularly spectacular, but my Emmett's own perfection burnished mine to a transcendent gleam. When I was with him, I could actually allow myself to feel what had always been said about my beauty, not just wrap myself up in it like a cloak of misdirection to divert any possible attention from the gaping weakness of my fears of inadequacy. It's why I worked so hard to prove myself intellectually.

"While you take in the gymnasiums, I think I'll visit the library. Aro is rumored to have an incomparable series of mosaics on the nature of Divine and Earthly beauty there."

Beauty and the Divine had been my first special area of study. Who else could understand the double edged sword of physical beauty, not to mention the connections to Divine beauty any better than me? Not only had I been exalted for my looks, I had suffered the most malicious of injuries and bitterest of vulgarity because of my parent's pride in my physical attributes. It was only appropriate I had been restored to something resembling a human being through my studies of Divine beauty and the Goddess who embodied those virtues. Even I had to admit I was a physical embodiment of beauty's perfection in so many ways; not many knew I had been saved by my studies of the grace-filled Goddess of Beauty. She bestowed not only breath-taking physical attributes, but equally amazing hearts and minds (like that of my precious Emmett), which reflected her wisdom and offered a gentle balm to broken souls like mine.

Emmett placed his hands, so flawless a study in strength and softness, on either side of my face and drew my lips to his for a long, melting kiss.

"I'm going to go. The hastier my leave, the quicker my return…and the sooner our reunion." He grinned down at me with an impishly raised eyebrow, then placed a parting kiss on my forehead.

He returned minutes later, wrapped in the short toga of a sportsman, and carrying his daytime toga to change into after his session in the gymnasiums. "Until we meet again, Sweetling." He whispered as he leaned down to me and dusted my lips gently with his own.

I stretched languidly for a while, reveling in the small aches and pains of my body having been so well-used by Emmett the night before and then drew my knees close to my chest. As I pressed my knees together I could feel the weak protest of my slightly battered sex and hummed at the memories the sweet little pains called up. Immediately, my body began to react, preparing itself again for my mate at his memory. My muscles began to curl together insistently as my still-sore apex ran again with my arousal for Emmett. I considered attending to myself, the Chief de la Maison having shown Emmett and me the full cabinet of pleasure tools when he brought us to this guest chamber. Thoughts of the enormous phallus I fixated on that afternoon flooded my mind, and the result was my now sopping center. A rogue fantasy immediately consumed my thoughts: I desperately wanted to lie here, touching myself and working my body with the massive member again and again, with the tiny little golden clamps holding my aching nipples cruelly as the servants from last night gathered and watched and pleasured each other at ths sight of my writing body in absolute abandon. No one had ever watched Emmett and me in our intimacy. I was surprised to discover I liked it. It was possible to have it again. That was the simple horror and overwhelming seduction of Aro's villa. Had I called for it now, any diversion, any delicious ministration could be delivered to me in a matter of minutes. I rolled over on my stomach, grinding and thrusting at the bed just a little as I considered this. I wouldn't be breaking the rules. No one would touch me, and maybe Emmett would come back just in time to discover me…

I bit down on my lower lip as my brows knitted in consternation. No. Absolutely not. Even without physical touch, this would be a sexual act without my Emmett and an indiscretion. Word would surely return to Aro, and I would appear as a chink in my mentor Carlisle's armor. I was the best behaved of us all, other than Carlisle, and had never sampled any of the pleasures available at Aro's numerous villas. Resolved, I made my way to our private bath, readying myself quickly after a fortifying blast of cool water from a waterfall fashioned in perfect miniature in the wall.

I wrapped my blond hair into a high knot atop my head and secured the smaller strands in several lengths of pale aqua silk ribbon. My simple day toga was held together with a golden brooch of two bears facing each other, holding aloft a bejeweled pentapastos crane crossed with an arrow. It was the personal stamp of Emmett and I. He had gifted the spectacular pearl and aquamarine encrusted brooch to me on our last anniversary. The bears represented intuition and life-long commitment. Tthe crane stood for my research not only into mechanics but also into the very nature of cause and effect, both with regard to humans and mechanical apparatus alike; while the arrow symbolized Emmett's meditations on the nature of knowledge and man's desire to understand the world around him. Of all of us, including Carlisle, Emmett was the purest in his pursuit of philosophical truths.

Shaking myself out of my mental musing, I padded out into our chamber's vestibule, selecting a simple pair of bronzed leather thongs for my feet. Just beyond the heavy red velvet curtain and iron gate was a wide marble hall lined with the graceful arches marking entryways to numerous bedchambers.

As I made my way to the main hall, I could hear quiet and no-so-quiet moans drifting from several rooms. This reminder of my own unresolved need made me snort a little, as did the living sculpture I passed as I arrived in the main interior courtyard. I willed myself to keep walking but did slow a little, my eyes darting to the scene of a buxom dark-headed servant bound to a bench, her little gasps rising beautifully through the clear morning air.

Felix, the Household Guard's Sergeant of Arms, had apparently stopped by to check her level of arousal. Often I mused his chief responsibility was assuring the staff remained in a constant state of readiness for Aro, the other lords and guests.. He donned a pair of leather gloves and thrust a phallus into the bound woman rather crudely.

"Now you keep that in, this time, Renata, or Marcus will take great satisfaction in punishing you severely," he growled as he removed his gloves and tucked them into his belt. "Pump those hips, pretty."

Felix watched, disinterested, and the poor girl writhed before him pathetically.

"More." He instructed. She gasped but lifted her hips as directed, opening herself for all to see.

"Good. Now you keep moving, girl, and don't you dare come on your own again."

I gaped, almost ill at this spectacle. The poor girl was set up for failure. I wondered if Felix knew this servant would require punishment and that was the reason she had been placed in such a position. I snorted again at the scene, glad to have never been party to any of Aro's offerings. Just as I began to turn away, Felix raised his head and smiled broadly when he realized I stood watching his handiwork. A silly girlish gasp caught in my throat, echoing around the courtyard over the moans of the poor wretch on the bench. Brows knitted together, I turned hastily and started walking rapidly towards the libraries. As I navigated the wide hall, I gnawed angrily at my bottom lip and concentrated on the sight of my feet moving quickly over the honed marble floor, willfully ignoring the approaching footsteps behind me. When I turned the corner, instead of finding clear passage to the library wing, my course was suddenly impeded by the large body of someone stepping in front of me. Felix. Of course.

"Oh, pardon me," I muttered distractedly, and moved to the side of the large man. He seemed, in fact, a bit bigger than my Emmett and a note of warning sounded in my mind. My proximity to him was not wise after what he'd just caught me observing coupled with our previous appraising glances at each other.

"Good afternoon," he replied in his oddly accented voice.

"Um, yes... Good afternoon," I replied coolly and attempted again to move around him.

His hands closed around my wrists like iron cuffs and he pulled me against him. I glared at his offense and attempted to jerk away.

"How dare you? Release me, you brute!" I snarled and doubled my efforts to pull free of the powerful guard.

"Come now, Lady," he sneered as he pushed me against a nearby wall. His thigh shoved my legs apart forcefully, parting my legs and, exposing my sex to his thickly muscled, hairy leg. I cursed my body for its immediate reaction to the pressure he exerted against me. My earlier fantasy and denial of my body was rapidly coming back to haunt me.

"The palace is buzzing with talk of your passionate nature, and your beauty is impossible to ignore. I think I would like to have a sample for myself of what they're all whispering about." He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, and I found myself powerless to look away from him. I could hear my breath shuddering slightly as my pulse pounded in my ears. Every instinct and parcel of intellect I had worked so hard to nurture these past years implored me to yell, scream, bite... do anything to break the look between us and be damned the insult to Aro. My shallow breath, rapt gaze, and now it would seem rapidly hardening nipples against the thin material of my toga were all giving this man the wrong answers, yet I did not feel compelled to correct him just yet. He was as close to an example of male perfection as Emmett was and, even though the situation had all the markings of deteriorating swiftly into something beyond my control, his obvious admiration was, in truth, very intoxicating. I was losing control of what was happening and every instinct I had told me a silent and rapid escape was essential.

Before I could divest myself of his grasp, he drew my arms above me in one powerful movement, clasping my wrists together with one hand as he reached under my garment with the other, seeking the heat he surely felt against his skin. Infuriated, I attempted to wrench away, thrashing against his grip and only serving to grind my wayward wetness against his thigh and now, his thick fingers as well.

"No! I'm mated!" I hissed as my body tingled traitorously. I then whined as his thigh slid down to my knee, exposing me to the cool air of the marble hallway. Once again, I made a good show of struggling, fighting back horrible memories of my father's own pleasure villa where I was offered to his friends on the occasion of my eighteenth year. Felix's hand groped roughly at my damned aching clitoris, and my hips arched towards his hand. As delicious as this game felt physically, I could not allow it to continue for the sake of the honor of my Mate and family. Somehow I had unwittingly projected interest and was now refusing the advances of the villa's highest ranking guard. Already I had exposed us to the bastard Aro's machinations, but to allow anything further would mean an unthinkable slight to my dear Emmett. It was an impossible situation.

"Enough, Felix. I do not wish to entertain your attentions." I said haughtily, my voice cool and controlled.

Once again, he pinched and pulled at my throbbing sex, edging me towards a violent orgasm despite my mind's protests. He was so big, and I couldn't help appreciating how small and helpless I felt under his hands. Large men were my weakness, and I would certainly have enjoyed the sheer force and power of him if I weren't already Emmett's and had Felix actually obtained my permission to touch me so. I knew I belonged to no other but my Emmett, and as enticing as Felix's continued attentions were to my treasonous body, my heart and mind belonged only to my mate.

I continued to fight as he toyed with me, rubbing with long, curling strokes I had to admit were masterful. He lowered his face to mine, smiling menacingly as he impaled me with three thick fingers. I sighed and rose to meet them, hating myself as my body betrayed me again. He chuckled to himself and watched my reactions as he continued to thrust his fingers deeper and deeper, drawing a revolting moan from me.

"You can't help what you are, Lady." He slowed his movements as he came closer to my face. This was too much.

"D-d..don't you DARE try to kiss me," I roared imperiously.

I could bear his hands on me and my own humiliating response to his touch, certainly I'd borne worse in full view of my own parents, but my kisses had only ever belonged to Emmett. The thought of another's mouth on mine made my stomach rise in revulsion. The memory of Emmett so patiently working to overcome my public initiation into pleasure renewed my resolve to fight and be damned of the consequences.

"Help!" I screamed, twisting my body away from the massive guard. He held his hands up in surrender, backing away from me.

I continued to writhe and scream, now emboldened by the sounds of numerous footfalls on the marble hallway. Suddenly before me were Carlisle, Esme and Aro, followed by a number of guests and then, horrifyingly, Emmett still in his athlete's toga. He let out an almighty roar and dove through the assembled crowd, pulling Felix off of me by the back of his short burgundy guard's toga. His eyes were like icy fire as he swung the guard to face him, pulling his hand into a large fist.

"That's my mate, you dog!" Emmett roared and drove his fist into Felix's jaw. He staggered and fell to his knees in front of Emmett, then leaped forward, knocking my Mate to the floor and withdrawing a cruel-looking curved dagger in one leonine movement. I screamed and leapt into the melee, biting at Felix's wrist until I tasted blood. He dropped the dagger and slung me from the fray. I landed hard face first against the marble wall with a crack and looked down, sickened at the sight of my broken brooch.

Finally, I heard Aro speak. Either he was enjoying the spectacle or was too shocked to speak for a moment. I suspected the former rather than the latter.

"Enough!" He called out. I turned to see him standing in front of Emmett and Felix with his arms outstretched. His eyes glittered, even in the dim light of the hall.

Just as I suspected: he loved this. He loved seeing one of the austere Cullens dragged down off of their remote pedestals and almost as much was … aroused by the huge men fighting before him.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen…such poor behavior in a public corridor," he tsked at both of them.

His eyes flitted to mine and he smiled again, looking like one of the sharks the fishermen in the village sometimes pulled from their enormous nets.

"I regret your assault, my dear. Of course, we honor your… unorthodox lifestyle here, but," he crossed to me and knelt before me in a seeming gesture of comfort, blocking the view of the assembled with his sweeping robes. Suddenly, his hand went under my garment and directly into my dripping slit.

"Ah," he whispered into my ear so only I could hear "It would seem you were not entirely revolted at the touch of my Felix."

I gasped, horrified, at his fingers touching my throbbing clitoris, then hung my head in shame.

"I could make you come right here, couldn't I, beauty? You belong here, you know," he whispered as his fingers continued to brush softly against me. "I could make you perfection."

I fought with every ounce of my own will against my need to rock my hips until I could achieve release.

_Why didn't I just finish my fantasy before I left our chamber?_

Hot tears began to roll down my cheeks as I realized the implications of my arrogance. Aro would continue until my body betrayed me, and I would be shamed in front of Carlisle, Esme, and my dear Emmett. I could feel Aro observing me as he worked my clit relentlessly.

"Please don't do this," I managed to whisper through my tears. For some reason, he relented, withdrawing his hand and wiping the slick juices from me against my own mouth.

"Lick your pretty lips, Lady Rosalie." He sneered quietly. The look in his eyes was threatening, and I complied, whimpering as I did so. "Your mate attacked a member of my guard. How should I respond to such a transgression, dear?"

I looked up at him mute and stupid. This couldn't be happening. All my fault. All because of my arrogance.

"Why don't we let them settle this like men? I am sure Felix is most anxious for a rematch. Let them have a rematch in the wrestling ring… your mate versus my guard… all for the pleasure of your," he paused and laughed, "company? Of course if my guard wins I must observe his behavior for… propriety."

"Of course," I replied icily.

"So you agree?" he asked, his voice a bit louder.

I nodded, and he clasped his hands merrily, rising to address the assembled onlookers.

"Our lady Rosalie has offered a bargain for the life of her rogue mate."

I pushed myself to stand on shaking legs and watched as Emmett and Felix did the same.

"As you all are aware, an attack on the guard is cause for immediate execution. Order must be maintained at all costs. In light of the… er 'special arrangement' between Lord Emmett and Lady Rosalie, and in deference to our dear old friend Master Philosopher Carlisle, the lady and I have struck a bargain of sorts. My guard was simply captivated by her stunning beauty, something I assume even her… Mate… would be at pains to deny. I propose they resolve this in an arena of sport, the... er spoils of battle being the companionship of Lady Rosalie."

"NO!" Emmett roared, stepping in front of me to shield me. "You can do what you want to me but leave her alone!"

Aro chuckled merrily and, sickeningly, I could see him appraising Emmett's sweat-slick muscles pumped even larger from his exertions in the gymnasiums. The disgusting cretin wanted my Emmett for himself. I wrapped my arm around him protectively as I stepped between him and Aro.

"Please, Emmett… I can't live without you. If you should be bested, I can survive my punishment easily. I could never survive without you. You have beaten him once already just yesterday. You can do it again," I strove to load utter certainty into my tone.

Emmett looked down at me, his warring emotions plainly evident on his face. Certainly with his own studies in tactics and war craft he knew when a partial loss was better to accept than utter defeat. He nodded slightly to me; his jaw clenched furiously, then turned to Aro.

"I accept." He said with a terrible note of finality.

The wrestling ring was in a seven sided room topped with a high glass and iron atrium. The ring itself was quite large and filled with several inches of soft white sand. Footing would be difficult in this sugary, ankle deep sand, sure to cause many stumbles and falls of any men who fought there. I sat between Alice and Esme, my back rigid and eyes hardened. Alice held my hand and stroked it lightly, murmuring comforting words that fell on deaf ears. Esme turned to me, smiling sympathetically, and placed a small kiss on my forehead. Even she had sampled at Aro's villas, though it had been just before she and Carlisle had formally mated.

Emmett and Felix entered the ring, following Aro who was clearly enjoying this unscheduled spectacle. The bleachers around the wrestling ring were filled to capacity with guests, guard members, and even servants. Felix and Emmett caught up the hems of their togas and pulled them over their heads to discard them onto nearby seats. The tableau of two such powerful, naked physiques in such close proximity was heady indeed.

"Let us begin!" Aro shouted as he raised his hands. "The combatants, Lord Emmett and Sergeant-of-Arms Felix. The prize: for Lord Emmett his life for a win. For Felix's win: the enjoyment of Lady Rosalie until he tires of her."

I stood in consternation. "You never said until he tires of me!" I shouted, incensed as I clenched my fists.

Aro lifted his chin arrogantly, silencing me with a slice of his hand. "I say it, and so it shall be. And, in my estimation, not a bad bargain, Lady. Your mate's life is safe regardless. Your price has yet to be determined."

Alice and Esme pulled me back before I could open my mouth again and make the situation far, far worse. Carlisle and Jasper were at ringside, serving as Emmett's attendants in the event of injury. Edward sat beside Jasper, his chin resting in his hand. He turned and looked black murder at me, then shifted again so his face was not visible. Arrogant bastard! As if everyone in the family hadn't noticed his awkward non-pursuit of the Aro's favorite Innocent.

A trumpet sounded, signaling the start of the match. My stomach knotted in dread as I watched Emmett and Felix begin to circle each other, predator against predator. Felix appeared slightly larger than Emmett, but my mate's body rippled with obvious strength. They watched each other warily, observing their opponent's movements with calculated intensity. Felix seemed to vibrate with excitement, his movements becoming quicker and more threatening as Emmett seemed to still in response, his responding actions purposeful and slow. They both knew this was a whole different contest from their wrestling match in the field yesterday.

Then, like a cobra, Felix lunged and dove at Emmett, his arms spread wide. Clearly Emmett anticipated the guard to attack first, and he crouched low, prepared to counter-attack from below as Felix was off-balance above him. The strategy worked, and Emmett sprang with his powerful thighs propelling him up and forward, lifting Felix over his head, flipping him and driving him outside the ring to land awkwardly amid a crowd of spectators on the benches.

Felix howled in frustration and was back in the ring in an instant, this time connecting with Emmett. He circled Emmett's waist and threw him to the sand, following with a merciless series of punches to my mate's stomach and ribs. Emmett rolled to his knees, retching loudly as Felix trooped over to the assembled guard and shared a laugh at the spectacle of my husband gasping as he wiped vomit from his mouth. This was beyond the rules, and I started to stand and call out such but found Alice and Esme's hands restraining me. I looked to Esme, wild with anger, and she answered silently with a firm shake of her head. Clearly, it was not time to debate the intricacies of rules: such a debate could re-open the case for Emmett's immediate execution.

Dodging a cloud of sand, Emmett rolled away quickly and was on his feet, appearing to prepare for another assault. Before Felix could start for him, Emmett snarled mightily and dove at his adversary's legs, sweeping the back of his knee with his broad shoulder. Felix screamed in pain, dropping to the sand with his leg twisted unnaturally. The screams and gasps of women erupted in the crowd, and one silly servant girl rose in horror before collapsing in a faint. I rolled my eyes and fixed my eyes back on the fight. Felix stood again, hobbled but not undone, and swung blindly. Emmett missed the fist directed at him easily but was caught off-guard by Felix's hand opening as it passed his face, launching a cloud of the fine sand in Emmett's eyes. Alice and I clutched each others' hands in terror as Felix used this opportunity to wrench Emmett's arm behind him and force him to the sand, then sit astride him awkwardly. If Emmett moved at all, his arm would surely break or the shoulder joint would surrender at the tension. This clash had gone on for mere minutes, and already both men were sweaty, bleeding, covered in sand and grievously injured. I had to stop it: this was my doing. I started to rise again, this time calling out before Alice and Esme could silence me.

"Stop! Please, stop it!" I screamed. "I'll do what you ask, Aro, just stop this madness now!" I shook off Alice's arms and started for the ring, determined to offer myself, any injury or indignity, whatever I must, to save Emmett any further pain.

Felix turned to watch me and tightened his hold on Emmett's arm and shoulder, obviously pushing it to the brink of dislocation. Unbelievably, Emmett remained quiet under this torture, his shallow breathing the only movement that belied his still façade. Felix smiled wickedly at me and, eyes locked on mine, twisted harder and pushed Emmett's arm to its breaking point. The sickening sound of his shoulder releasing his arm, and the popping tendons echoed off of the walls. I swooned humiliatingly, collapsing in front of them in the sand.

Felix stood gingerly, after shoving Emmett's face into the sand and began to preen for the assembly. I watched, horrified, as Aro started towards the ring, then looked back to my poor broken Emmett. His head turned just barely, and he smiled at me through his mask of sand. Then, so hidden by the white grains I almost missed it, he winked at me and sprung to his feet.

I felt familiar hands on me pulling me away and turned to see Jasper's soulful eyes looking into mine imploringly. In the same instant, Emmett swung Felix around and delivered a furious pair of punches to Felix's face. Blood sprayed from the guard's face and showered Emmett's sand-dusted body in a mist of crimson droplets. The room fell silent as Felix swayed and then dropped like a child's rag doll to the sand with a soft thud. Even though Emmett clearly had bested the strongest of Aro's household guard, we all sat rapt, nervously awaiting Aro's proclamation that the match was, indeed, Emmett's.

Aro stood, laughing gaily, and began to applaud slowly. The assembled followed his lead and hollow applause rang through the building. Emmett straightened awkwardly and faced Aro, ready for his judgment.

"Ah… well done, Lord Emmett!" Aro's voice was thick with syrupy insincerity. "It would seem the Cullen protégé has won the day and the continuing virtue of his… _Mate_." He emphasized the last word with a sardonic lift of his eyebrows. Aro bowed deeply with a flourish of his robes to Emmett, who returned the gesture somewhat painfully. "Please, Sir…my physician will see to your unfortunate injuries."

Carlisle was beside them now, holding a large towel, followed by Jasper and Edward. Esme and Alice joined me on the bottom bench, their arms around me as I shook in terror at the sight of Emmett's dislocated arm.

"If I might, Aro?" Carlisle inquired quietly. "The joint will require a simple manipulation to find its way home." Aro nodded, looking a bit nauseous, and stepped aside. Carlisle wiped sand and blood from Emmett's face with the gentle hands of a devoted father as he spoke in hushed tones. Emmett nodded and smiled as Carlisle pressed his forehead against that of his adopted son. The gesture almost broke my heart, and tears flowed freely down my cheeks at the scene I had caused.

Carlisle gave instructions to Edward and Jasper as he wrapped Emmett's injured arm in the towel. Edward and Jasper braced their adopted brother as Carlisle took up the ends of the towel. Esme folded my wet face into her shoulder, whispering against my hair.

"Close your eyes, my darling. It will be over in a second."

I nodded to keep her from insisting further but kept my eyes on Emmett as she patted my head and held me to her shoulder. I wouldn't let my sweet suffer alone for my actions, but my resolve was undone moments later and I closed my eyes to the sight like some pathetic little child.

Carlisle pulled the towel, swung hard and the arm re-set itself with a definite 'pop'. Emmett grunted heavily as he staggered against Jasper and Edward. I was on my feet immediately, running to my mate and covering his sweaty sand-roughened face with kisses. Before I could say anything, he took my hand roughly and lead me out of the wrestling ring and out of the atrium.

"Emmett? Please, talk to me… I'm so sorry…" I said through fresh tears as I struggled to match his pace along the great hall and down the smaller hall to the bedchambers. "Honey…please."

He threw open the curtains to our chamber striding across the room like a snorting beast. I sighed and went to our private baths, bringing back a wet towel and one of my day tunics. If nothing else I could care for him. Hopefully his anger would dissipate over time – it usually did. I returned to the bedchamber and found him standing at the same mirror he had pressed me against last night, looking at his own reflection.

"Put those things down," he said darkly and turned to me.

I complied and walked to him, opening my arms to hopefully cradle him to me. Instead I found him turning on me, charging like a predator again and toppling me onto the sleeping dias. He fell on top of me and grunted as his injured arm absorbed the sudden movement. His cock was throbbing and hard as granite! My body, still unsated after everything that had transpired this afternoon, awakened immediately in response to his feral need, and I wiggled my hips in encouragement. I was accustomed to arousal and release, the cycle of arousal and denial from this afternoon had left me like a keg of black powder: ready for ignition.

"Spread your legs." Emmett growled, sending the only spark I needed deep into me.

I was weeping wet immediately, aching and bucking up towards him. He paid no attention to my body as he usually would have. No brushing of my nipples, no teasing circles dancing around my throbbing clit. He slammed into me without warning, pushing my legs over my head and as open as possible.

"You... are... mine..." he grunted with each thrust, so deep inside me with his thick length it seemed impossible to accommodate any more of him. His balls slapped hard against me as he pounded my body, and I squirmed like a cat in heat desperately trying to make contact between my aching clit and his nest of black hair. "Mine…" he roared again, and somehow drove harder. "Say it, Rosalie!"

"Yours," I whimpered, and his thumb descended between us. One touch from his gritty hand was all I needed, and I felt myself arching towards him as I came finally and violently against him. "Yours… yours… YOURS…" I screamed and threw my arms back, completely open and exposed to him, my body a final offering to the man who possessed my heart and mind for so long. There could never be anyone else, my adoration and devotion for him suddenly eclipsed my own reverence for myself. "Only yours, Emmett." I sighed, complete, as he gathered me to him with his uninjured arm and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Yes," He whispered against my lips. "All mine."

* * *

So, did you love you some Emmett lovin? Did you hate Felix and Aro? Leave Winterstale some Love, or some _constructive_ criticism!

I don't know about you all, but I'm off to get a fresh change of panties. lol

I am so grateful Winterstale for writing this amazing and challenging outtake! Thanks for sharing your imagination and talent for making us squirm (good and bad) with us, bb!

All reviewers get a personal visit from Emmett to pass along his "insights" into female pleasure! The review button is your friend. ;D


End file.
